Un baiser saveur citron
by Delmyr-Luna
Summary: Le Patron avait cette façon de parler, d'agir, d'être qui rendait chaque geste du quotidien complètement suggestif. Maître Panda en faisant d'ailleurs régulièrement les frais. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Il était un fier panda !


**L'univers ainsi que les personnages qui le parcourent appartiennent dans leur intégralité à Mathieu Sommet, le créateur de Salut les Geeks. **

C'est ma première contribution dans ce fandom. Ne soyez surtout pas indulgents pour autant, n'hésitez nullement à critiquer, pointer les fautes, etc. Je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement ma bêta de choc, **Lauraceae** pour sa correction, ses conseils et ses encouragements. D'une certaine façon, cet OS est l'enfant de ta fan-fiction Vas-y Danse Panda ! (Que je conseille vivement de lire parce qu'elle est parfaite !) alors il est pour toi, tout court ! Oui, parce que c'est son histoire qui m'a inspiré ce texte, donc si vous aimez ce que j'écris, vous allez forcement adorer sa fan-fiction. Logique.

Il n'y a rien de bien choquant, mis à part quelques sous-entendus. Avec le Patron, on y est bien forcé.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ce texte vous plaira.

_Edit 09/01 : Juste quelques corrections sans conséquence. _

* * *

><p><strong>Un baiser saveur citron<strong>

Les rideaux cramoisis occultaient la lumière du soleil, assombrissant profondément la pièce. Dans cette semi obscurité, on peinait à identifier chaque silhouette : Le lit collé de toute sa longueur contre le mur, partageait celui-ci avec l'armoire blindée de costumes. Seul le bureau était éclairé par la pâle luminosité de l'écran de l'ordinateur, presque constamment allumé. Leur créateur ne semblait atteindre son plein potentiel de créativité que la nuit, d'où son humeur massacrante dès le matin ou son addiction au café. Le souvenir du visage fatigué et bougon de Mathieu le fit sourire.

Et dans ces ténèbres se dissimulait l'être les personnifiant le mieux au monde. Un soupir fortement ennuyé brisa le silence de façon peu commune. Il aurait plutôt parié sur une réplique salace typique du personnage. Mais au fond, que savait-il réellement de lui ? Question qui lui rappela la raison de leur présence ici.

L'homme en noir s'avança d'un pas souple et léger, s'arrêtant dans son élan suffisamment près pour voir les sourcils froncés de son homologue en kigurumi. Il s'assit dans le siège de façon nonchalante : les jambes écartées, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs et les mains sur ses cuisses. Le Patron avait cette façon de parler, d'agir, d'être qui rendait chaque geste du quotidien complètement suggestif. Maître Panda en faisant d'ailleurs régulièrement les frais. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Il était un fier panda !

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

L'animal se voulait autoritaire, couper court à la tension sexuelle qui planait déjà entre eux.

_ Pourquoi parler quand on peut agir ?

Le Patron ronronnait presque de sa voix rauque et chargée de désir. Sa main droite remonta lentement, très lentement le long de sa cuisse. Ses doigts effleurèrent la bosse déformant son pantalon et il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le sourire carnassier qui allait de pair avec son comportement déviant.

Maître Panda se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux de cette scène, que l'obscurité lui laissait toute liberté d'embellir de détails obscènes. Croisant les bras sur son torse pour se donner contenance, il parvint à lui lancer un regard courroucé parfaitement convainquant.

_ On est pas là pour… ça !

_ Je suis toujours là pour ça moi.

Le Patron ricana. Il jouait avec lui et ne perdait pas patience. Et ça avait le don d'énerver prodigieusement le panda qui cherchait à attirer l'attention du pervers sur ses sentiments et non son petit derrière poilu. Depuis leur première fois, l'ursidé n'avait plu su lui résister d'où l'absence de sérieux de son compagnon. Cette dispute là ne se résoudrait pas sur l'oreiller, non ! Car c'est justement leurs activités sur literie qui en étaient la cause, bien que leurs ébats ne concernaient que rarement un lit.

Il se retourna et ouvrit grand les rideaux. La lumière du jour inonda alors la chambre. Profitant de l'espace dégagé, Maître Panda s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, son menton posé sur les genoux et les mains accrochées à ses pieds. Son attitude était claire : Pas de sexe ! Détermination qui déplut vivement au criminel dont la mine sérieuse cachait l'élaboration d'une nouvelle technique d'approche. Il fallait simplement se renouveler, sa boule de poils adorait la nouveauté et l'exotisme. Après tout la Chine n'était pas loin du Japon et de ses pratiques exaltantes, ce devait être dans ses gènes.

_ Si j'ai choisi la chambre de Mathieu, c'est justement pour éviter qu'on s'envoie en l'air. Ronchonna l'ursidé.

_ L'angoisse d'être pris sur le fait est excitant, gamin.

_ De quelle angoisse tu parles ? Tu adores t'exhiber.

_ Effectivement, je crève d'envie de te prendre sur la ta...

Ne voulant absolument pas entendre la fin de cette phrase que l'homme en noir serait tout à fait capable de concrétiser contre son gré, Maître Panda lui balança ce qu'il trouva à portée de main, soit une peluche Bowser. Quand ce dépravé commençait à visualiser un fantasme, difficile de freiner ses ardeurs et encore moins de l'empêcher de le réaliser.

Le Patron l'attrapa au vol, amusé par la réaction prude de l'animal. C'était comme avoir deux pandas, l'un sérieux et chaste, agréable à taquiner, l'autre sexy et fougueux, bon à baiser. Même si là maintenant, il préférerait avoir un panda à quatre pattes, les cuisses écartées, gémissant pour qu'il le prenne violemment.

_ Je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Bougonna l'espèce protégée, les lèvres tremblantes. Je veux juste ça.

Les yeux baissés et la moue boudeuse le rendaient irrésistible. Le Maître arborait sa célèbre expression de panda battu, qui avait fait craquer le plus dur des Hommes, même Wifi ne faisait pas le poids avec ses grands yeux azurs. Et le détail qui finissait d'achever quiconque l'observait, c'était qu'il n'en usait jamais volontairement. Cette expression était l'incarnation même de la sincérité : Adorable !

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute. Soupira l'homme en noir, désarçonné.

_ Je ne sais rien de toi et c'est pareil pour toi ! Tu trouves ça normal ?

_ Oh mais je te connais très bien ! Je connais par cœur chaque parcelle de ton corps. Tu gémis toujours lorsque je te mordille l'oreille, tes joues se teintent alors d'une belle couleur vermeille, ta respiration s'emballe et tes yeux se voilent de désir. Il suffit de laisser mes lèvres parcourir ton cou, pour que tu te cambres délicieusement en grondant mon nom.

Sa voix, pas plus forte qu'un murmure, atteignit sa cible, qui masquait difficilement l'excitation qui la gagnait.

_ Lorsque que mes doigts glissent le long de ton dos pour pincer ton joli p'tit cul, tu couines et enfouis ton visage dans mon cou que tu mors d'impatience presque à chaque fois.

Son récit se continua, fourmillant de détails de plus en plus personnels et gênants. Impossible de deviner qu'elles étaient ses intentions en susurrant ces paroles indécentes tout en fixant intensément son vis à vis. Son sourire en coin semblait crispé, son corps n'amorçait aucun mouvement dans sa direction. Lorsque Maître Panda fut rouge carmin jusqu'au bout des oreilles, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, il se permit alors une réflexion mesquine.

_ Alors, gamin ! Qui ne sait rien de l'autre ?

Son sang en ébullition, l'ursidé crevait de chaud dans son kigurumi. Ses bras resserrèrent l'étreinte sur ses jambes, tâchant de stopper les frissons insidieux qui le parcouraient. Serrant les dents, il se retint de répliquer méchamment, incertain d'avoir le contrôle de sa voix. Répétant mentalement en boucle les paroles de toutes les chansons qu'il avait écrite jusque là, les images érotiques s'estompèrent peu à peu de son esprit.

Un semblant de calme retrouvé, il sursauta en voyant le Patron le surplombant une clope à la main. Le voyant saisir son briquet, Maître Panda se contorsionna pour entrebâiller la fenêtre. L'odeur âcre de la cigarette mettait son odorat sensible à rude épreuve. Le criminel expira une bouffée de fumée bleutée, qui dansa au dessus de la capuche de l'animal avant d'être entraînée à l'extérieur.

_ Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Cette fois, le Patron était sérieux. Les verres opaques de ses lunettes n'aidaient pas à savoir ce qui requérait son attention mais il semblait fixer un point sur l'immeuble d'en face. L'ursidé fut tenté un instant de se retourner afin de vérifier, qu'aucune jeune femme ou qu'aucun jeune homme ne prenait sa douche en se croyant naïvement à l'abri des regards pervers. Il y renonça en l'entendant demander :

_ Comment on arrange ça ?

« Wow ! » Fut le seul son qui parvint à sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il prit conscience que LE Patron : autoritaire, inflexible, accro au sexe, capable de tuer de sang-froid… était prêt à faire preuve de bonne foi et à faire des efforts pour resserrer leur lien. Il y avait de quoi être surpris, même Mathieu devait user de toutes les menaces de sanctions possibles pour parvenir à se faire entendre du criminel.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être privé de ton corps juste parce que tu nous fais une crise hormonale à la con. Grogna-t-il, le cigarette oscillant entre ses lèvres serrées.

Se retenant de glousser (il serait dommage de le braquer alors qu'il était disposé à l'écouter) Maître Panda proposa un jeu de question réponse. Chacun leur tour, ils devraient poser une question. Si l'un y répondait, l'autre devrait obligatoirement en faire autant. Par contre, si l'un refusait de répondre, dans ce cas, celui qui posait la question avait tout à fait le droit de garder le silence à son tour. Évidemment, interdit de mentir ou de contourner les règles. Il observa son homologue tourner en rond dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il accepta à contrecœur. Visiblement, l'idée d'être interrogé ne lui plaisait guère.

_ Ok. Qui commence ?

_ Vas-y commence. L'encouragea Maître Panda.

_ T'es vraiment un bouffeur de soja comme le camé ?

_ Je suis végétarien ! Depuis le temps, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne t'en sois jamais rendu compte ! S'indigna l'ursidé. La viande me donne des brûlures d'estomac.

En fait, c'était même cette caractéristique qui avait ouvert les yeux au chanteur. Souvent, il avait peu de temps pour écrire une chanson. On sous-estimait le travail que donnait l'analyse des vidéos et des paroles souvent satyriques qui en ressortaient. Alors la personnalité travaillait sans relâche, pour être dans les délais et offrir un air de qualité à l'émission que chérissait Mathieu, ne quittant pas sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours parfois. Partager le zèle de son créateur était une fierté. Sauf quand, complètement absorbé dans sa tâche, il en oubliait de se nourrir et de se reposer. Heureusement, les personnalités se relayaient sous les ordres de Papa Sommet pour le forcer à venir à table avec tout le monde ou au moins lui apporter de quoi se sustenter. Le Patron chargé de lui monter une assiette, opta pour un steak saignant en le lui collant presque sous le nez ! Sa réaction avait été certes exagérée, mais l'odeur lui donnait la nausée alors qu'il pouvait visualiser sans mal la pauvre bête de son vivant.

_ D'accord, d'accord ! On se calme la peluche. Rigola le criminel avant d'y aller de sa répartie graveleuse. Pour ma part, j'aime la chair fraîche.

_ C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Demanda l'animal manquant d'inspiration en ignorant la réponse de l'autre.

_ Sérieux ? … Noir.

_ Pareil.

Les réponses fusant, Maître Panda se mit à apprécier ce moment comme aucun autre, sans savoir si son collègue s'ennuyait ferme ou éprouvait la même chose. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de simplement discuter ou d'être près l'un de l'autre sans se sauter dessus. Et se serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'un certain criminel prenait l'initiative à tous les coups. Son sourire enjoué lui parut un peu stupide alors qu'il n'apprenait que des détails insignifiants : Comme son goût prononcé pour le café noir, les spiritueux mais aussi les macarons et autres sucreries avec lesquelles on pouvait « s'amuser », sa surprenante affection pour la littérature bien que limitée aux thrillers (à l'exception de Cinquante nuances de Grey bien que soft selon lui), sa petite manie de vérifier que personne n'est entré dans sa chambre en son absence, sa photosensibilité ou encore son besoin de taquiner le Geek sans pour autant le faire pleurer. D'ailleurs, le chanteur fut stupéfait de discerner de la tendresse, quand le Patron narrait certaines de ses plaisanteries douteuses. Même si celui-ci s'entêtait à le qualifier de gosse insupportable.

De son côté, l'ursidé aurait aimé garder certains éléments secrets. Pas que son addiction au sucre (d'ailleurs, ce n'en était pas une !) soit honteuse mais ses papilles gustatives captaient toutes les nuances subtiles de cette saveur. Maître Panda adorait les friandises ! Surtout les bonbons à sucer, qui restaient longtemps en bouche. Car alors tout heureux, son corps flottait sur un petit nuage. Aveu qui lui valut une remarque lubrique sur quelque chose de bien meilleur à glisser entre ses lèvres chaudes et humides. Le Geek l'avait même désigné de « Kawaii ! » une fois. Le panda se souvenait avoir mangé une glace, mais avec la chaleur, celle-ci avait coulé et ne voulant pas en mettre partout, sa main libre avait réceptionné un morceau de crème glacée parfum chocolat-pistache. Et franchement, qu'y avait-t-il de « kawaii » chez quelqu'un occupé à se lécher les doigts et le poignet ?! En tout cas, il savait que son amant saurait exploiter cette information.

Comme il pouvait jurer que le Patron allait se procurer l'eau de Cologne Bambou qui en plus de le rendre nostalgique, l'envoûtait littéralement. Un jour où lui et le Hippie, clean et enjoué, discutaient écologie dans la cour au bas de l'immeuble, la fragrance raffinée avait caressé ses sens, le coupant temporairement de la réalité. Alors que l'ursidé humait à la recherche de l'origine du parfum, une poigne douce mais ferme lui avait agrippé le bras. Son ami, sensiblement inquiet, lui avait adressé un sourire doublé d'un : Ça va gros ? On dirait que t'en as trop pris. Une telle réplique de la part d'un expert en substances illicites suffit au chanteur pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Une certaine curiosité naquit, ainsi qu'une petite appréhension, face à ce que l'homme en noir serait dorénavant capable d'inventer. Mais étrangement, aucune de ces révélations n'apporta ne serait-ce qu'une once de regret. Maître Panda rayonnait en parlant avec animation de sa passion pour la musique, après qu'une question sur ce thème fut posée. Même le criminel sut savourer l'instant et écouter calmement l'ursidé, sentant un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres loin de toute débauche… mais pas trop, une infime partie de son cerveau fourmillait encore de scénarios tous plus décadents les uns que les autres. Il restait le Patron.

_ T'as jamais eu envie d'envoyer balader la grognasse ?

_ Elle est très… affectueuse et... tactile. Se hasarda l'animal, hésitant.

_ Allez ! Tu peux me le dire ! T'en a pas marre qu'elle te tripote sans arrêt ?

_ Je trouve que tu insistes beaucoup là.

C'est sur cette phrase emplie de suspicion, qu'une nouvelle cigarette fut entamée, tandis que le mégot allait faire un joli vol plané par la fenêtre. Devant ce silence lourd de signification, Maître Panda continua.

_ Tu n'aimes pas qu'elle me touche c'est ça. La Fille est gentille mais pas mon genre. Je t'imaginais pas du genre jaloux.

_ Pas jaloux, possessif. T'es à moi, point. Même cette blonde peut comprendre que c'est chasse gardée.

Sa voix descendit de plusieurs octaves. De la colère. Le Patron en voulait réellement à leur seule camarade féminine, pour les quelques câlins dont elle le gratifiait.

Après ces deux heures de discussions, il devenait plus aisé de comprendre certains mécanismes du terrible criminel. Chacun gérait sa frustration à sa manière. Le Patron quant à lui, s'envoyait méchamment en l'air. Maître Panda comprenait maintenant l'ardeur de son amant à faire l'amour après (ou pendant) les visites de la Fille. Il en fut bizarrement gêné. Paniqué également. Et si elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose ? Cette femme serait tout à fait capable d'écouter aux portes ! Non, sa tranquillité serait d'or et déjà morte si la blonde venait à entendre cette rumeur. Pour le bien de leur intimité, ils devraient redoubler de prudence.

En vérité, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à assumer pleinement leur relation. Déjà que par moment, il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Que diraient les autres ? Aujourd'hui ils l'aimaient, même le Prof arrivait à lui parler sans vouloir lui planter un scalpel dans le cou. Tout ce respect gagné jour après jour partirait en fumée. Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Ne risquait-il pas d'être mis dans le même panier que son compagnon ? La confiance de Mathieu serait perdue. Et puis, si cela venait à se savoir sur le web, que penseraient les fans de leur adorable Maître Panda ?! Sa popularité déclinerait ! L'audience chutant, leur créateur serait tenté de supprimer sa rubrique, comme il l'avait fait avec son prédécesseur.

Maître Panda avait trop à perdre.

_ Tu penses à quoi là gamin ? T'es tendu.

_ Fatigué, c'est tout.

L'homme en noir haussa un sourcil : Grillé.

_ Viens là.

Sa main tapota la place à côté de lui.

_ On baptisera pas le pieu du gamin aujourd'hui, promis. Crut-il bon d'ajouter en voyant l'expression méfiante de l'ursidé.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le chanteur déplia ses jambes un peu engourdies et vint près du lit. Une telle promiscuité d'ordinaire finissait sans vêtements...

_ Sauf si tu commences à te mordre la lèvre de cette façon, ça m'excite grave.

Il s'assit brusquement, le dos droit.

Leurs épaules se frôlaient tout comme leurs cuisses. Son cœur n'avait cure de ses angoisses secrètes, battant plus fort uniquement en présence de ce fou dangereux. Une chaleur apaisante emplit sa poitrine, avant de s'étendre au reste de son corps. Ses membres lui parurent plus légers, si bien que sa tête dodelinait mollement. Ses pensées s'embrumaient délicieusement lui permettant tout juste de suivre le fil de la discussion.

Les ombres s'allongeaient. Les couleurs changeaient lentement tandis que la lueur visible de la fenêtre rougeoyait. Le soleil se couchait. Maître Panda était bel et bien fatigué en fin de compte. Ce fut d'une voix ensommeillée qu'il continua leur petit jeu.

_ Tu aimes être avec moi ?

_ Oh que oui.

_ Je veux dire sans coucher. Précisa l'ursidé, s'appuyant contre le criminel.

_ Une question à la fois gamin.

_ C'est pas juste Patron… Bailla-t-il dans la manche de son kigurumi avant de murmurer. Je suis bien là. Avec toi.

C'était étrange de voir le fier panda confesser spontanément son bien-être ou complètement départi de son énergie. Le criminel avait rarement l'occasion de le voir dans cet état privilégié, si ce n'est après le coït. Cette allusion à cet heureux souvenir ne parvint cependant pas à l'exciter. Pas qu'il ne trouvait pas son compagnon sexy, il fallait plutôt se demander quand il ne le trouvait pas bandant, mais là maintenant, il le trouvait terriblement attendrissant. Ce crétin, tout comme le Geek, avait cette fichue candeur sur le visage qui trahissait la moindre émotion.

Ce petit sourire d'imbécile heureux apparaissait si rarement en sa présence. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ça l'agaçait.

Maintenant appuyé de quasiment tout son poids sur lui, l'ursidé fut incapable de se rattraper lorsque le Patron se décala soudainement en arrière. Sa joue se retrouva brusquement calée sur la cuisse vêtue du doux tissu noir et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, une main vint se poser sur son épaule pour empêcher une quelconque esquive. Maître Panda détestait particulièrement être privé de sa liberté de mouvements. S'apprêtant à manifester son mécontentement, ses plaintes moururent dans sa gorge en sentant une autre main retirer sa capuche. Des doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux massant agréablement son cuir chevelu.

Sous ses doigts experts, le chanteur se détendit rapidement, se lovant un peu plus contre sa jambe. Victorieux, l'homme en noir admira son œuvre alors que son pouce caressait la peau derrière l'oreille de l'animal, une zone particulièrement sensible. Un gémissement bref franchit les lèvres du Maître, toujours souriant. Continuant le massage du bout des doigts, la main gauche du criminel s'activa, le cajolant du bras jusqu'au coude. Le pyjama atténuait les sensations qui doubleraient sans le tissu entre leurs peaux. Mais en défaisant un seul bouton, son panda risquait de sortir de son semi-sommeil. Le voir ainsi désarmé et confiant lui plaisait. Depuis quand ignorait-il une pareille occasion de se taper la peluche ? Comment ce mangeur de bambou arrivait à lui faire préférer ce moment mièvre à une bonne pénétration ?!

_ Comment tu fais ? Se demanda le pervers à lui-même.

_ Hmm…

L'animal à la recherche d'une position plus confortable gesticula. Se retournant sur le dos, il s'allongea complètement sur le lit, le Patron en guise d'oreiller. Le bras sur son ventre glissa avant de pendre dans le vide, les phalanges effleurant le tapis. Profitant de ce nouvel angle, l'homme en noir reprit ses caresses. Sa main gauche effectuait de lents cercles sur le ventre pelucheux, son pouce accentuant le toucher.

À voir l'expression béate de sa « victime », ses gestes mielleux étaient appréciés : Ses paupières papillonnaient faiblement, peinant à rester entrouvertes. Ses joues se coloraient d'un rose pâle appétissant. Ses lèvres remuaient comme s'il poursuivait leur nouveau passe-temps.

Un seul détail troublait le criminel : Un son constant restait bloqué dans la gorge de l'ursidé, vibrant doucement contre sa cuisse. Le bruit s'intensifia. Il… ronronnait ? Maître Panda ronronnait.

_ Sérieux ?! Tu me cherches là gamin.

L'exclamation éraillée perturba le confortable silence qui les berçait jusqu'alors. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au concerné pour comprendre la surprise se dessinant dans la voix ô combien provocatrice.

L'animal se figea brusquement. Ses yeux, à présent grands ouverts malgré la fatigue, allaient et venaient nerveusement entre la sombre personnalité et un point invisible à côté de la fenêtre. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent vainement jusqu'à qu'il réussisse enfin à bafouiller :

_ Je… hum… De quoi tu parles ?

L'expression honteuse du panda était amusante, comme un gosse qui viendrait de faire une grosse bêtise. Une myriade de punitions vint à l'esprit du sadique qui les repoussa pour se délecter de la mauvaise foi de l'animal.

_ Fais pas l'innocent.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Patron ! S'insurgea-t-il, en regardant ailleurs.

_ Dis donc chaton, c'est pas beau de mentir.

Maître Panda s'étouffa en entendant ce nouveau surnom.

_ Je ne ronronne pas !

_ Je croyais que tu ne savais pas de quoi je parlais ? Le taquina l'homme en noir.

_ Je. Ne. Ronronne. Pas !

_ D'accord, d'accord. Abdiqua le criminel, amusé. Tu ne ronronnes pas.

Ce n'était que partie remise pour le délinquant sexuel. Ce nouvel objectif l'enthousiasma. Les challenges pimentaient son quotidien. Il lui ferait admettre cette ressemblance invraisemblable avec Wifi tout comme il lui avait fait avouer son désir autrefois. Et puis, ce serait l'occasion idéale de concrétiser un de ses fantasmes personnels (nombreux au début mais déjà réalisés pour la plupart), de faire une sex-tape avec son compagnon de lit privilégié. Que voulez-vous, les vidéos-souvenirs le rendaient fébrile.

Aucun des deux n'avait cherché à s'écarter de l'autre, comme si leur étreinte préservait la nature espiègle de leur chamaillerie. Si bien que la main du panda, jusqu'alors suspendue dans le vide, parvint facilement au visage penché du Patron. La paume douce et chaude s'ajusta à la forme de la joue, la peau agréablement picotée par la barbe de trois jours. Le visage s'était figé derrière les lunettes sombres.

L'homme en noir savourait toutes les sensations mais était incapable de gérer les marques d'affections dépourvues d'allusions graveleuses. Or, c'est bien ce qu'il sentait à ce moment, et cette douceur dans le regard bleuté de l'ursidé qui perçait ses verres fumés, cette tendresse presque prévenante dans ses gestes, le perturbait. Il était le Patron bordel ! Pas besoin de délicatesse ou d'autres conneries de gamines même pas réglées ! Pourtant, son corps tout entier s'était pétrifié. Il ne réagit même pas en sentant des doigts retirer soigneusement ses lunettes. Sa vue un instant troublée s'adapta à l'absence du filtre sombre. Malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, les couleurs lui parurent nettement plus éclatantes. Les deux iris azur le transperçant également. Il y lisait de la curiosité mêlée de surprise. Les siens n'avaient rien d'angéliques. D'un bleu ardoise terne et sale. C'est con mais les voir dans le miroir le contrariait. Et pourtant, il n'était absolument pas un gars complexé. Il laissait cette particularité au pleurnichard.

Maître Panda se murait dans le silence, en arborant une expression indéchiffrable.

D'ordinaire, le prédateur lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le connaissait par cœur (cette après-midi avait été riche en enseignements), mais au moins, il pouvait déceler dans ses traits le mensonge, l'angoisse, la joie, le chagrin, la colère. Même si l'origine de ces émotions diverses et variées lui échappait parfois. Mais là maintenant, il donnerait cher pour savoir ce à quoi sa peluche songeait.

_ Embrasse-moi.

Ces deux petits mots lui broyèrent la poitrine d'une force peu commune. Loin de la fougue impatiente qui les plaquait l'un contre l'autre dans un ballet de caresses, de baisers et de sexe pur, une autre sorte de désir brillait dans les yeux de l'ursidé.

Et d'ordinaire, le criminel se serait jeté sur ses lèvres avec voracité. Balançant leur nouvelle complicité aux oubliettes, il aurait plaqué le panda contre le lit de leur créateur, faisant fi de la gêne de son amant, de ses plaintes agonisantes sous l'assaut de ses doigts experts. Ce serait sale, bruyant, sans retenue : bestial. Maître Panda l'avait privé de sexe suffisamment longtemps, il céderait. Il cédait toujours…

Seulement. C'était différent. Parce que le Patron n'embrassait pas, il roulait des pelles. C'est ainsi qu'il agissait habituellement, fidèle à lui-même.

Se penchant lentement, son souffle caressa les lèvres entrouvertes de son haleine chargée de tabac froid. Sa main se faufila dans l'interstice entre deux boutons avide de sentir la peau lisse, protégée par l'épais kigurumi, sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Les ongles du Maître glissèrent le long de son cou, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque, avant d'agripper ses cheveux. Un grognement appréciateur surgit de la gorge du criminel, vibrant contre la lippe tremblante d'anticipation de l'ursidé.

C'était différent. Parce qu'ils étaient seuls à se parler de trucs insignifiants et que ça lui plaisait.

Titillant le nombril sous le vêtement protecteur, il sentit les muscles du chanteur se contracter tandis qu'il se cambrait, se tortillant pour rester immobile. La respiration déjà hachée s'emballa, saccadée de brefs gémissements à peine audibles. La poigne emprisonnant de grosses mèches de cheveux se raffermit.

_ Patron… hmm... Embrasse-moi.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à chaque syllabe, humides et désireuses de leurs jumelles.

C'était différent. Parce qu'une voix dans sa tête en écho aux paroles de son panda, lui murmurait « Embrasse-le ».

Il l'embrassa chastement. Un simple baiser de contes pour gonzesse romantique qui garde les cuisses serrées. Barbant. Bien sûr, un homme dans son genre n'avait jamais été abonné au bisou de collégiens. Pourtant, la sensation papillonnant dans tout son être était plaisante. Il recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois. C'était agréable. Les lèvres de l'ursidé avaient un délicieux goût sucré. Il traça le chemin d'une commissure à l'autre, tantôt du bout de sa langue, tantôt de ses dents. Du chocolat noir coulant sur cette chair pulpeuse s'accorderait à merveille avec ce baiser. Notant l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, son sourire satisfait happa les lèvres malmenées, rouges et gonflées.

Leur position devenait inconfortable. Appuyé sur le coude, Maître Panda se releva sans relâcher son emprise sur la tignasse du Patron, dont les mains jusqu'à lors occupées à lui prodiguer moult attentions, s'emparèrent de ses hanches pour le positionner à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Complètement obnubilé par cette découverte sensorielle intense, l'animal plongea son autre main dans la chevelure maintenant bien désordonnée.

_ Pa… Patron… soupira l'ursidé entre deux baisers.

Un marmonnement inintelligible lui répondit avant que sa bouche ne soit prise d'assaut par une langue bien inquisitrice. À chaque tentative de s'exprimer, des lèvres sauvages se plaquaient contre les siennes. D'autant que la bosse significative qui se pressait contre son derrière ne l'aidait nullement à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Mais en considérant son érection palpitante et douloureusement comprimée par la proximité de leur corps, difficile de blâmer l'homme en noir pour son excitation perturbante. Le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, lui dictait de ne pas _le_ faire dans le lit de leur créateur et au vu de la tournure des événements, c'était bien parti pour. Reculant son visage, Panda objecta.

_ J'ai dit embrasse-moi. Pas prends-moi.

_ Je ne fais que t'embrasser là, non ?

Le sourire goguenard du criminel en disait long. Ignorant le désir de flirter avec les limites de sa définition d'embrasser, il fronça les sourcils avant de lâcher à regret.

_ Pas maintenant et surtout pas ici.

Le chanteur se dégagea de l'étreinte sans difficulté. Étonné, il fit quelques pas vers la porte d'une démarche un peu malhabile avant de se retourner. Un frisson le parcourut. Le Patron, toujours assis, le matait. Ses yeux aux pupilles complètement dilatées se promenaient sur sa silhouette, s'attardant juste assez longtemps sur la proéminence de son kigurumi, pour allumer un incendie dans son ventre. Les flammes montantes vinrent lécher ses joues. Ses jambes effectuèrent un demi-tour d'automate, alors qu'il rabattait sa capuche sur son visage bouillant et écarlate. Il se sentait affreusement bête d'avoir mis un terme à leur baiser, alors qu'il crevait d'envie de sexe récréatif. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas revenir sur sa décision ! Il n'était pas faible à ce point !

Le Patron bondit du lit, les lunettes sur le nez, avec son éternel air de débauché. Dépassant l'ursidé, il lui bloqua le passage en s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Dans une minute, dans ma douche.

Il disparut dans le couloir laissant un panda ahuri, qui ne tarda pas à le suivre le cœur battant.

* * *

><p>La semaine avait été pénible. Plusieurs jours de tournage éreintants, additionnés au stress de Mathieu lors de ces périodes, avaient eu raison de la vitalité des personnalités. Enfin, excepté le Patron qui trouvait toujours l'énergie de fréquenter ses bordels. Maître Panda préféra éviter d'y penser.<p>

Il plongea son regard sur le Geek, qui enfournait une cuillère de céréales chocolatées dans sa bouche, à l'aveuglette. L'ustensile cogna sur son menton avant d'atteindre sa cible. Des perles de lait restèrent accrochées sur la barbe pubescente. C'était d'ailleurs une chance qu'il ne s'effondre pas directement dans son bol, vu les cernes qui trônaient sous ses yeux mi-clos. Leur créateur avait été un peu rude avec lui. Chagriné, le seul moyen de le faire jouer devant la caméra sans qu'il ne sanglote, avait été de lui promettre une nouvelle manette wii, édition limitée. L'ancienne avait disparu un beau jour. Une certaine personne avait trouvé dans sa forme allongée une fonction toute particulière. Inutile de préciser laquelle. L'ursidé priait pour que le gamin n'apprenne jamais dans quelles circonstances sa manette avait été souillée, même lui aimerait l'oublier. Il se demandait toujours comment le Patron arrivait à le faire participer à ses pratiques déviantes alors qu'il en mourrait de honte le lendemain.

Le Geek bailla, totalement vanné. Réflexe communicatif, Maître Panda bailla également tout en s'étirant, les bras tendus vers l'arrière. Lui aussi était fatigué pour une toute autre raison, un jeu un peu plus... physique. Pourtant il était déjà onze heure du matin.

L'appétit manquant un peu à vrai dire, Panda s'empara d'une boite ronde en métal, pas plus grande qu'une paume de main. Une fois le couvercle retiré, il put constater qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul bonbon. Il se mit à espérer que Mathieu aurait bientôt l'idée d'aller faire des courses.

Un pas enjoué se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Ce ne pouvait pas être leur créateur, qui dormait comme une masse après le montage exténuant, ni le Hippie qui comatait dans la cour après un trip sur la corruption des piverts (?!). Ne restait plus que le terrible Patron, visiblement en bonne forme et d'excellente humeur. Comment faisait-il putain ?

_ Salut gamin ! Bien dormi ?

Il lui ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Comme ça, spontanément. La cuillère s'échappa des doigts du Geek, dont la vision d'un gentil Patron matinal avait court-circuité le cerveau. L'ursidé n'en menait pas large non plus, surpris de cette attention.

_ Gamin...

La voix prit cette intonation menaçante qui filait des cauchemars à la plus naïve des personnalités.

_ Si tu tiens à ce que ma bite ne rencontre jamais tes fesses : t'as rien vu ! Compris ?

D'un hochement de tête, le garçon lui assura son silence. De toute façon, même s'il caftait, personne ne le croirait. Et le gentil panda ne le laisserait jamais faire, c'était certain. Quant au témoin principal de cette menace, il se retint d'ironiser un « Je croyais que ça m'était réservé » mal venu.

_ Bon, je vous laisse.

Et sur ces mots, le criminel repartit simplement. Bizarre.

La boîte à bonbons était désormais vide.

_ Geek ! C'était le dernier ! Le réprimanda l'ursidé, mécontent.

_ C'est pas moi. Marmonna le garçon.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre. Maître Panda se leva et fonça au pied de l'escalier en haut duquel se tenait le voleur.

_ Patron ! C'est le dernier ! Rends-le moi tout de suite !

Pour toute réponse, l'homme en noir lui tira la langue. Au bout de celle-ci, la friandise luisante de salive brillait. Jaune, saveur citron. Reprenant le bonbon en bouche, son fameux sourire pervers nargua le panda.

_ Si tu le veux, viens le chercher.


End file.
